Mirror, Mirror, Collar and Chain
by elsannonymous
Summary: After a long day of being queen, Elsa returns to her chambers to relax with her Princess.


Having had much practice at concealing anything other than polite attentiveness during the day, Queen Elsa of Arendelle was quite adept at holding in her exhaustion and irritation until she quietly closed her door behind her. At the moment it slid shut she was only Elsa, a woman who leaned against the entrance to her bedroom and sighed, her eyes fluttering shut as she shut out her royal duties. When she opened them again, she took in a deep breath and smiled, her gaze traveling over to her large bed.

Astride her silken duvet was her sister, stretched languidly and staring back at Elsa with hooded eyes, wearing nothing but a sly yet affectionate grin. Anna sat up and scrambled off the bed, running to her older sister and throwing her arms around the taller woman's shoulders, unabashed in her adoration. Elsa returned the embrace with a soft squeeze around Anna's waist, a brief hesitation marking her movements before her hands fell to her sister's rear and gave another, more leisurely squeeze. The feeling of Anna's full flesh beneath her palms relaxed her in a way that even the deepest meditations could not reach.

"Elsa!" Anna greeted, nuzzling against the pale flesh of the queen's collar-bone where it peeked out from the semi-sheer neckline of her icy raiment. Soft kisses were peppered along her chest, Anna's tongue slipping out in between the pecks and lapping at Elsa's skin. "I missed you," the redhead murmured, her lips not leaving Elsa for a moment, even to speak. Elsa cupped Anna's cheeks and tilted her head upward, the older sister's smile growing at Anna's sparkling teal eyes searching quizzically into Elsa's icy blue ones.

"I missed you as well, darling," she hummed, lazily pressing against her in a passionate but gentle kiss. A long, pale finger tipped Anna's chin even further upward, and Elsa's hands descended to hover about Anna's neck. A twist of her wrists conjured a frosted ring around Anna's throat, thickening as it wrapped around itself with exquisitely delicate fractal designs. A flourish of her fingers traced the air to create a ribbon-like lead out of thin but robust ice strands. Anna's chin dipped down again and she smiled bashfully at Elsa, her head bowing slightly as she looked up at the taller woman from beneath her lashes. "There you are, Princess." Elsa let out a pleased sigh and ruffled Anna's hair affectionately.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Anna purred demurely, performing a clumsy curtsey before standing on her tip toes to kiss Elsa's cheek and nip playfully at the blonde's ear. Unable to help the giddy smile that forced its way onto her face, Elsa pressed a firm hand against Anna's hip and tugged slightly on her lead.

"Down," the queen ordered, trying not to chuckle as Anna drew back and faced her with a childish pout. "Come," Elsa added, brushing her lips along Anna's as she walked past her. Anna followed her sister eagerly to their bed, almost tripping over her own feet in her enthusiasm. Elsa settled herself at the headboard, a scant pull on her leash the only prompting Anna needed to crawl next to her and snuggle against her side. "Good girl," Elsa murmured softly, wrapping an arm around Anna's shoulders as Anna sprawled over Elsa's chest and rested her head against Elsa's neck.

"Your Highness," the redhead began with a whine, nipping at the juncture between Elsa's neck and collar. Elsa's breath hitched and she pulled Anna tightly against her, kissing the younger woman's temple.

"Yes Princess?"

"I want to play," Anna continued, stretching out her words and emphasizing them with a lick to Elsa's jugular at each concluding syllable. Her twin braids brushed against her own nipples as she moved, prompting a shiver as they pebbled. The freckles that peppered Anna's skin grew faint for the flush that ran over her body as Elsa coated her hand in ice and ran it from the base of Anna's skull to her tailbone. If possible, Anna's nipples grew harder. Elsa could feel them even through the fabric of her dress. A low humming noise originating from deep in Anna's chest reverberated out of her and Elsa smiled down at her teasingly.

"Oh? Princess wants to play?" she purred, without warning turning Anna onto her back and straddling her naked body. Anna grinned up at her impishly and wriggled about, bucking her hips in a half-hearted attempt to push the queen off of her. Still holding the end of Anna's icy leash, Elsa began tickling the smaller girl, eliciting shrieking giggles as her hands passed over the redhead's sensitive sides.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Anna cried out between cackles, flailing her arms in protest, nearly smacking Elsa in the face. Elsa kept up her torture for a few moments more before letting Anna relax, the younger woman's muscles still spasming from the teasing treatment. Her breasts heaved with the effort of her breath, eyes closed as she attempted to calm herself. Elsa watched, amused, and once again coated her fingertips in ice and ran them over Anna's nipples. Anna inhaled sharply, her eyes flying open, her hips bucking unconsciously against Elsa's at the feeling of cold against her erect peaks.

A thought flashed into Elsa's mind at the sight of Anna's eyes as they roved over the queen's body. "I have a game we could play," she tantalized, rolling off of Anna and the bed and onto her feet. Anna jerked up almost immediately, her face as eager as her body. Elsa nodded her head towards the full-sized mirror hanging innocuously near Elsa's closets. "Stand in front of the mirror," Elsa murmured, her tone leaving no room for argument. Anna hopped off of the bed, tugging against her leash and forcing Elsa forward in her enthusiasm to follow orders. She swiveled around to look at Elsa once she took her place in front of the mirror, looking excited and inquisitive as she tilted her head.

"What now?" Anna asked impatiently, rocking back onto the balls of her feet and swaying her body. Elsa walked behind her and dropped the leash, laying steadying hands on Anna's hips, turning her sister towards the mirror and pressing her body all along Anna's back.

"Look at yourself, Princess," Elsa whispered, her breath brushing against Anna's ear. Anna looked at her reflection, her eyes straying to over her shoulder where Elsa gave her a sultry look in the mirror. Their gazes locked for a moment before Elsa squeezed Anna's hips and kissed her cheek. "Look at yourself," she ordered again, and Anna broke eye contact to travel her gaze up and down her own body. When her hands attempted to follow the trail, Elsa clucked her tongue. "Look, but don't touch," she scolded, bringing Anna's hands behind her back and clasping an icy manacle about her wrists. Elsa returned her hands to Anna's body, sliding them up over Anna's hips and stomach, ending up at Anna's chest. "My beautiful." Anna watched as Elsa hefted her breasts, cupping them in her hands and, with a devious smile, left a frost residue over her nipples.

"Unf, E-Elsa," Anna stuttered as Elsa pinched and twisted Anna's chilly peaks, summoning solid ice around them and causing her breasts to sag with the slight weight. Elsa sunk her teeth into Anna's shoulder and her eyes flashed warningly as Anna yelped. "I, I mean, your Grace, muh-muh-mistress- ohhhh," Anna purred as her head fell back and her eyes fell shut. Elsa tongued the impress her teeth left, her saliva cool and soothing against Anna's hot skin.

"Eyes open." Her fingers slid down Anna's toned stomach, tracing the random patterns of freckles to her belly button. As her hands slid lower, she allowed the ice around Anna's nipples to melt. The water dripped down Anna's body, cooling her blazing flesh. Anna's breath hitched as she stared intently into the mirror, watching Elsa's fingers get closer and closer to her center. The trail of water reached her cleft, beading around the top of her slit. Elsa swiped it away with her thumb and brought her hand up to Anna's mouth, pressing the droplet against her lower lip.

Anna licked her lips and captured Elsa's thumb in between her teeth, lapping at the digit and sucking it into her mouth. Elsa dragged it from the grip of Anna's mouth and down her chest, wiping the saliva off on Anna's body and leaving it in a glistening trail on her breast and stomach. "Please," Anna groaned, rolling her hips as Elsa teased her fingers over Anna's mons, her hands straining against the frozen clasps.

"Please what, Princess?" Elsa asked innocently, dipping her forefinger in between Anna's labia and summoning the slightest bit of frost on the redhead's lower lips.

"Please, touch me," Anna begged. Elsa smirked.

"I am touching you, my pet." Elsa pinched Anna's labia in between her fingers on each hand and pulled them open, displaying her glistening cunt in the mirror. Anna whimpered. "Are you looking? Can you see how wet you are?"

"Y-yes," Anna croaked, jerking her hips as Elsa continued to rub the sides of her cunt, eyes boring into the reflection, willing with her gaze for Elsa to do more. "I want you so bad." Elsa hummed, letting go of Anna's pussy lips and sliding her hands up and down Anna's thighs.

"Do you?" Elsa said airily, sounding thoroughly unconvinced.

"Yes," Anna grunted solidly, grinding her ass against Elsa, grabbing onto the front of her dress with her restrained hands. The queen picked up Anna's lead again and tugged on it, forcing her head back and straining her collar against her neck. Anna stilled and let go, matching Elsa's icy gaze in the mirror and swallowing hard.

"Prove it," she whispered, an icy breeze tumbling from her lips and brushing up and down Anna's body, slipping in between her legs like a teasing hand and strumming her center before dissipating. "Kneel," Elsa commanded, lips twitching when Anna hurried to obey. Elsa held up the leash so that when Anna attempted to fall to her knees she choked a bit before her queen slackened her grip. "Patience," she teased, nudging Anna with a high-heeled foot. Anna groaned as Elsa poked her inner thigh from behind, prompting the redhead to spread her legs. Anna met her own gaze in the mirror, seeing her flushed complexion and dilated pupils. The icy shoe caressed Anna's thighs, alternating between each one, getting closer and closer to Anna's center each time. Anna mewled and rocked her hips forward, attempting to ease the building heat of her core against the heel.

Elsa frowned and drew her foot away. "Oh," Anna groaned, disappointed, and rested her face against the cool mirror.

"What did I say about patience, Princess?" Elsa scolded. Her face softened when Anna shuddered. "Love," she cooed, waiting until Anna picked up her head and watched the queen in the mirror. "Turn around." Anna shuffled about on her knees, looking up at Elsa with a wavering pout and large, pleading eyes. Elsa couldn't help the loving smile that graced her lips as she stared down at her sister kneeling before her. Her beseeching look convinced Elsa to be more lenient than she had previously planned. "Alright," Elsa breathed, relaxing her shoulders and grinning down at her Princess.

"Eh?" Anna blinked, tilting her head. Elsa rolled the leash around her hand, following it down to Anna's collar and pulling the kneeling girl closer to her.

"Listen very closely, pet, because I will only say this once." Anna perked up, shoulders wriggling as her arms pulled against her restraints in her eagerness. "You are going to eat out your Queen." The redhead nodded vigorously, licking her lips and leaning forward to rest her head against Elsa's thigh. "You may rub yourself against my foot, if you wish, but you are not to touch yourself in any other manner. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Mistress," Anna responded quickly, her voice almost vibrating in anticipation. Elsa smiled and patted her head before banishing both Anna's manacles and her dress, leaving both of them nude and deliciously wet. Anna straddled Elsa's leg and kissed up her thigh, relishing the freedom for her hands by massaging Elsa's calf and trailing them upwards until she held Elsa's ass in her palms and squeezed.

"Lick me," Elsa commanded, and Anna smirked up at her, twirling her tongue against the queen's pale inner thigh. Elsa merely raised an eyebrow and tilted her foot - still clad in its icy heel - upwards, brushing against Anna's engorged clit lightly before pulling away. Anna let out a high pitched whine and dipped her head forward, kissing Elsa's lower lips before lapping at them with a broad stroke of her tongue.

"Mmmph," Anna hummed, closing her eyes at the taste of Elsa's juices coating her tongue. Her hips jerked and she rubbed her cunt against Elsa, the pointed end of her shoe spreading her open and glistening with her wetness as she humped against it. Elsa threaded her fingers through Anna's hair, feeling the softness of her tresses against the sensitive pads.

"Mmm, good girl," Elsa praised, rolling her hips as Anna tongued her, delving deep into her dripping cunt with her thick, wriggling appendage.

"Elsa," Anna mouthed into the queen's pussy, smirking when she felt Elsa shudder. "Elsa," she repeated, a broad and deep lap on the 'l' in her sister's name ending with a light nip on Elsa's clit on the concluding syllable. Anna ground against Elsa's foot, whimpering as she wrapped her tongue around Elsa's nub and her arms around her upper thighs to keep her from falling. Elsa's legs trembled as Anna nippled, suckled, and licked at her center, the queen's hands clenching in Anna's hair.

"F-fuck, Anna," Elsa mewled, heat shooting through her, originating at Anna's tongue as it shoved deep inside. She stumbled and Anna lead her safely to the floor, sliding up her body until she was astride her thigh and rocking against her and throwing her head back in ecstasy. Elsa's legs clamped around Anna's thigh as well as it brushed against her aching core, bringing her to a second shuddering completion as Anna cried out, thrusting vigorously as she rode out her orgasm.

Anna released a puff of air and collapsed against her sister, cuddling into her collarbone and leaving lazy kisses against it. Elsa hugged Anna close to her and returned the kisses against her forehead, murmuring nonsensical sounds and words against her skin. "I love you, Elsa," Anna sighed, content to snuggle on the floor. Elsa had other ideas, waiting a few moments to recover before lifting them up with an icy blast and rolling them into bed.

"I love you, Anna," she murmured, giggling when Anna tickled her playfully with one of her braids. The younger sister yawned and Elsa smiled at her, pulling the blankets around them and turning on her side to spoon against Anna. "Goodnight, dearest."

Anna didn't even return the word before she drifted off to sleep, warm in her sister's arms.


End file.
